A New Light
by blueye22
Summary: AU: Wolfram Bielefeld: President of the Demons Against Bullying And Cyberbullying club of Shin Makoku High. Yuri Shibuya: captain of the school's baseball team, Mr. Popularity, self-proclaim boyfriend of Wolfram's - despite the fact that Wolfram turned him down. Now Wolfram's club is in jeopardy, and only Yuri can help! Will he see Yuri in a new light? Characters OOC! Yaoi! Yuuram!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Kyo Kara Maoh or its characters!

"Kyo Kara Maoh" – Speaking

**Kyo Kara Maoh – Thoughts**

_Kyo Kara Maoh – Flashbacks_

_**Kyo Kara Maoh – Thoughts in Flashbacks**_

Chapter 1

Wolfram yanked open his locker door and proceeded to throw whatever he needed for homework into his backpack. The school day was long for Wolfram. He had exams in almost every one of his classes, and group projects in the others. When he wasn't in class, he spent the majority of his time avoiding Yuri Shibuya. Yuri Shibuya – baseball star and captain and Mr. Popularity. When Wolfram first met him at the beginning their 10th grade year, Shibuya was nice enough. Wolfram had even thought they would be friends. One morning Shibuya asked if Wolfram would be his boyfriend, Wolfram politely declined. Wolfram was not interested in dating someone so soon during his high school life. But what did Shibuya go and do? He announced to all of Shin Makoku High that Wolfram was his boyfriend. Now Wolfram was a junior and people still believed that he was dating Shibuya. Wolfram of course denied it and was almost constantly telling Shibuya that they were not a couple. But did that sway him? No. It didn't. If anything, Shibuya only became more persistent in his chase. Thankfully, Wolfram only had him in homeroom. But that didn't stop Shibuya from chasing him during lunch hour and free period. Wolfram let out a sigh as he shut and locked his locker. And what do you know it? There was Shibuya, leaning against the locker next to Wolfram's, an infuriating smirk pasted on his face.

"You've been avoiding me today, Angel," Yuri spoke sweetly.

"Unfortunately, it didn't work," Wolfram grumbled as he looked over his meeting plans for his club.

"Now don't be that way, Angel. What kind of boyfriend would I be if I didn't spend time with you."

"I'm not your boyfriend," Wolfram reminded without looking up. Yuri stepped closer to Wolfram and rested one of his arms over Wolfram's head, so that his tall figure was leaning over Wolfram.

"Hey, don't say that," Yuri spoke softly, "I was actually going to see if you wanna-,"

"No," Wolfram cut him off, still glancing at the meeting minutes.

"You didn't even let me finish," Yuri frowned at Wolfram.

"Didn't need to," Wolfram answered as he reached the last minutes of his club.

"Oh, come on," Yuri stated as he rested his hand against the locker on the Wolfram's other side, trapping him there, "You're being stubborn," Yuri stated in an affectionate manner. Yuri leaned over to whisper into Wolfram's ear, "Give into me? Everyone already thinks we're dating." Wolfram almost shivered at the heat on his ear, but he fought it down. Wolfram decided to instead glare at Yuri before growling, "That's because you ignored my wishes and told everyone we were dating when I very clearly told you no." Yuri flinched and actually managed to look a little apologetic before he spoke up, "Okay, that might have took things too far, but I only did that because I didn't want anyone trying to ask you out before I got the chance to win you over," Yuri defended sheepishly.

"Well consider your plan a failure," Wolfram stated in a matter of fact manner as he ducked under Yuri's arm and headed towards where his club members would be waiting for him.

"Hey! What does that suppose to mean?" Yuri exclaimed as he followed after Wolfram.

"Oh, just that not everyone in this school actually believes we are dating. I've had three people ask me out this month," Wolfram stated satisfactorily.

"What?! Who?!" Yuri demanded. Wolfram snickered, it wasn't often he got this kind of rise out of Yuri.

"Not telling," Wolfram sing-songed before speeding up when he spotted the meeting room for his club.

"Hey, hey! Wait a minute, Wolfram. When couples have problems they work things out, they don't walk away," Yuri stated desperately as he continued to follow Wolfram.

"We're not a couple," Wolfram called over his shoulder as he quickly disappeared behind the meeting room's door.

Once Wolfram closed and locked the meeting room door, he leaned against the door and let out a sigh of relief. When Wolfram lifted his head, he was met with the amused glances of his club members. All four of them. Wolfram was the president of the Demons Against Bullying And Cyberbullying (D.A.B.A.C.) club. Wolfram had managed to convince the principle to let him create the school funded club as long as there was enough interest in it and the activities that came along with it. Wolfram managed to recruit his two old and best friends, Elizabeth and Gisela; a first year named Shinji; and Dacascos, a third year; which meant that Wolfram would need to start looking for his replacement since he would be graduating at the end of year. Five was the minimum number to run a club at Shin Makoku High. The school had high school spirit, so Wolfram had included the school's mascot to the club's title in order to raise interest in the club or at least its activities, no such luck.

"How's your boyfriend, Wolfie?" Elizabeth teased.

"He's not my boyfriend, Liz," Wolfram stated tiredly. **Really, this is getting old, **Wolfram thought.

"Yes, yes," Liz waved her hand in a dismissive manner, but she still had that teasing smirk on her face.

"Okay, guys, let's get started. Everyone is in attendance. I finished preparing our recruitment poster last night. Dacascos, you just need to make the copies. I will help you distribute them tomorrow. Gisela, how's it coming with the banner?" Wolfram said all of this while still looking down at his checklist, but looked up when there was no answer, "Gisela?" Wolfram was worried when he saw the disappointed look on her face. Liz, Shinji, and Dacascos also had somber looks. "Guys? Something wrong," Wolfram asked worried. Gisela slid a note over to him, "This was taped on the door when we got here," Gisela stated in a bitter tone. Wolfram frowned and pulled the note closer to him to read it.

_To The Demons Against Bullying And Cyberbullying Club:_

_ Due to budgeting reasons, this school cannot continue to fund a club that holds no interest within the student body. Since National Anti Bullying Month begins next week, the school will continue to fund your club throughout next month. However, if there is not enough student interest and sufficient fundraising contributions by the end of next month, than Shin Makoku High cannot continue fun your club. I'm afraid to say that this club will have to disband at the end of the month next month if the qualifications mentioned above are not met. You have my sincerest apologies._

_Sincerely,_

_Principle Shinou_

"What!" Wolfram exclaimed, "That is not fair! That doesn't give us enough time!" His club members all looked just as frustrated.

"What are we going to do, Wolf? We don't have the money or resources to create a big event, and there is just not any student interest," Gisela stated dejectedly.

"Not without help," Shinji stated just as dejectedly, but that seem to perk up Liz.

"What if we get Shibuya's help," Liz exclaimed ecstatically. Wolfram immediately tensed up, **I have a bad feeling about this. **The dreaded feeling only got worse the other club members perked up as well.

"Yeah!" Now Gisela was excited, "If we can get Shibuya's baseball team to team up with us, that will go a long way. Everybody loves the baseball team, and they love Shibuya even more, and if Shibuya is on our side, so will be Murata. Shibuya has also been known to defend some of the bullied students. It's the perfect plan, Wolf," Gisela exclaimed.

"Yeah, Wolfie," Liz smirked, "Your boyfriend-," Liz began but Wolfram cut her off.

"He's. Not. My. Boyfriend," Wolfram growled.

"Ugh, that's besides the point, Wolf," Liz waved another dismissive hand, "The point is we need his help, and if _you _ask, he will help us."

"Please, Wolf," Gisela begged, "he's our club's only chance. We'll have to disband if we don't get his help."

Wolfram's shoulders slumped and he gave a defeated sigh, "Okay, I'll ask."

** This is such a bad idea, **Wolfram thought as he walked towards the baseball team's practice field. Wolfram could see Yuri at the far end of the field, coaching one of the players. When Wolfram got closer, he noticed Yuri's best friend, Murata, sitting on the bleachers. Murata was captain of the school's soccer team and editor of the school's Newsletter. When Murata noticed Wolfram approaching, he gave Wolfram a friendly wave before turning in Yuri's direction, "OI! YURI! WOLFRAM IS HERE TO SEE YOU!" Yuri whirled around and paused as if that was the last thing he expected to hear from his friend's mouth before started running towards where Murata and Wolfram were sitting.

"You know, I could be here to see someone other than Shibuya," Wolfram grumbled.

"Who else would you be out here to see other than Yuri?" Murata raised an eyebrow at Wolfram.

"I could be here to see one of the other players," Wolfram stated defensively but bristled when Murata only threw his head back and laughed out aloud.

"Man, I would love to see Yuri's reaction if that were actually true."

"Don't you have somewhere to be? Like, say, a soccer field?" Wolfram glared at Murata.

"Nah, practice was canceled today. Some of the players contracted some kind of virus," Murata smirked at Wolfram.

When Wolfram noticed that Yuri was making his way through the gate, Wolfram walked down the bleachers to meet him. Yuri had the goofiest grin on his face.

"Did My Angel come to visit me at practice?" Yuri asked sweetly.

"I'm not here for a visit, I'm here to talk to you about something, Shibuya," Wolfram stated firmly.

"No matter how you word, My Angel came to visit me," Yuri was still smirking.

"I am not yours, Shibuya, and I've asked you not to call me that," Wolfram growled.

"What? Angel? But it suits you so well, Angel," Yuri smiled goofily at Wolfram.

Wolfram bristled, "This was a mistake," Wolfram stated before whirling around and started to walk away. **I'll find some other way to save our club. **Wolfram didn't get very far though. He felt Yuri gently grasp his wrist before hearing him say, "Wait, wait, wait. I get it. You don't want me to call you that." Wolfram turned back around to face Yuri, he was standing a little close to Wolfram than was necessary, but Wolfram stopped trying to walk away.

"What did you come here to talk to me about?" Yuri asked gently.

Wolfram quickly explained to Yuri the situation with his club and the danger of it being disbanded. Yuri listened quietly with no emotion, until Wolfram got towards the end of his explanation, his lips turned up into one of the scariest and goofiest smiles ever. **Oh Man, this is a bad idea. Bad idea!, **Wolfram thought.

"Okay!" Yuri suddenly exclaimed.

"Okay?" Wolfram asked suspiciously.

"Yeah, okay! We'll help," Yuri stated happily.

"Just like that?" Wolfram was still suspicious.

"Just like that," Yuri answered with a smirk.

Wolfram was silent as he continued to glare at Yuri suspiciously, "What are you wanting in return, Shibuya?"

Yuri threw back his head and barked out a laugh, "You really need to work on those trust issues of yours."

"They've never caused problems for me before," Wolfram growled out.

"I want to help. I think what your club is doing is really cool," Yuri was holding both hands up in defense.

Wolfram's tense shoulders slumped in relief, "Thank you, Shibuya."

"Two conditions, though," Yuri stated with smile.

"I knew it." Wolfram glared at Yuri.

Yuri let out a chuckle before saying, "It's nothing perverted. I just one: want you to call me Yuri, and two: we work together in this."

"Of course our teams will work together. That's the whole point of me coming out here," Wolfram stated impatiently.

"No I meant that in whatever games, activities, or events we plan; _we_," Yuri gestured between the two of them, "work together. I will be your partner in everything."

Wolfram was silent as he stared at Yuri, considering his options. Though, there were no other options. The DABAC needed Yuri's help, and this was the way to get it. The conditions were not completely unreasonable. It wasn't like he was asking for sexual favors. Yuri would never cross that line.

"Fine. Deal," Wolfram stated firmly.

"Great," the goofy smile was back on Yuri's face.

"National Anti Bullying Month starts next week, we start planning for it tomorrow. We will meet your team out here tomorrow. We can collaborate then, and schedule a better meeting time," Wolfram stated, all business like.

"It's a date," Yuri stated happily.

Wolfram decided to let that comment go. Before he turned away he grumbled at Yuri, "Wipe that wimpy smile off your face…Yuri," then walked away.

Yuri called after him, "See you tomorrow, Honey-chan!"

Wolfram let out a growl, **I am so going to regret this.**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Kyo Kara Maoh or its characters!

"Kyo Kara Maoh" – Speaking

**Kyo Kara Maoh – Thoughts**

_Kyo Kara Maoh – Flashbacks_

_**Kyo Kara Maoh – Thoughts in Flashbacks**_

Chapter 2

When Wolfram stepped back inside the club's meeting room he was immediately greeted with his club members' excited questions.

"Did it work?"

"Is he going to help us?"

"Does he want anything in return?"

"Did you use your sex appeal?"

Wolfram glared at Liz for that last question. Really, she was enjoying this too much.

"Yuri agreed to help us. Tomorrow, instead of meeting here for our club meeting, we will meet outside by the baseball practice fields where Yuri and his team will be at. When their practice is over all of us will collaborate then and hopefully schedule a better meeting time," Wolfram answered and smiled when the room's occupants cheered.

"That's great," Gisela exclaimed, "Our club actually has a fighting chance now! Does Shibuya want something from our club in return?"

"He and I do have an arrangement, but it will not affect any of you," Wolfram answered.

Gisela shoulders relaxed, but Liz eyes sparkled with mischief and her lips crossed in a dirty smirk, "Oh, really? How naughty."

Wolfram glared at Liz before growling out, "It's not that kind of arrangement, you pervert."

Liz only laughed but Gisela gave Wolfram a questioning look, "What deal did you make with him, Wolf?"

"He just wants me to call him, 'Yuri,' and to be my partner in all the events, games, and activities that we plan for this month," Wolfram answered.

"Awww…that's so sweet. I really think you should give him a chance, Wolf," Gisela stated as she gave Wolfram a bright smile. Wolfram decided to ignore that as he gathered his backpack and other belongings.

"I'm going to head home. I will meet all of you outside the practice field tomorrow."

Wolfram told his friends bye before he headed out and towards home, his mind reeling with ideas for the next month.

Wolfram and his club members met up outside the practice field next day, and together they made their way to where they could see Yuri's team practicing. When Yuri spotted Wolfram and his club members, he called for a water break and ran towards Wolfram. Wolfram was surprised when he suddenly found himself enveloped in one of Yuri's tight hugs, but he wrinkled his nose when his senses were suddenly overwhelmed by the musky scent of sweat.

"Ugh…Yuri, you're sweaty," Wolfram complained as he struggled to get out of Yuri's hold.

Yuri laughed but took a step back, "Sorry, but I was just happy to see you, Honey-chan."

"Don't call me that," Wolfram growled.

"But what am I supposed to call you if you won't let me call you, Angel," Yuri pouted.

Wolfram gave a tired sigh before replying in a resigned tone, "You can call me by my given name."

"Okay, Wolf-chan," Yuri stated with a pleased smile.

Wolfram blinked in surprise, not sure why that had been so easy. When Wolfram noticed Yuri's pleased smile, it suddenly occurred to Wolfram that that was probably the response Yuri wanted. Wolfram's eyebrow began twitch in irritation as he thought, **Why that manipulative little…**Wolfram took a deep breath and reminded himself that Yuri was helping them and throttling him would not be the best move.

"Hey, listen," Yuri suddenly spoke up, "Murata and I were thinking that after practice our players can shower and freshen up, and then all of us can go to _Flynn's Ice Cream Parlor_. I know Flynn, the owner, and she can set us up in her big party room at the back of her store. She even said that we can meet up their everyday as long as she doesn't have the room booked for a party. It will be good for her business."

"Oh, okay. That'd be great, actually. Our club room is way too small. There's no way it would fit us, your team, and Murata's team," Wolfram stated.

"Great. Practice is only an hour long for my team and Murata's. Once everyone showers we can all head for the ice cream parlor together. We should be there by 4:30," Yuri stated before taking a long drink from his water bottle.

"Okay, that sounds good. We'll make ourselves comfortable on the bleachers," Wolfram answered. Yuri ran back towards the practice field and Wolfram and his group got comfortable on the bleachers while they studied, did homework, and talked amongst themselves.

Hour and a half later, Yuri found himself feeling stupidly giddy as he sat close to Wolfram on a small two-person couch with his arm "casually" stretched across the top of the couch behind Wolfram's shoulders. That earned Yuri a warning glare, but Yuri only gave the boy of his dreams an innocent smile. Wolfram didn't say anything and he didn't shove Yuri away. Probably because he didn't want to cause a scene or lose Yuri's help, but Yuri saw it as making progress anyways. That was the main reason why Yuri decided to help Wolfram. This club project he was working on with Wolfram was Yuri's big chance into Wolfram's heart and Yuri wasn't about to let it pass up. Yuri gave a casual glance over at Murata to make sure he wasn't feeling left out, but was shocked at the scene that greeted him. Murata was shamelessly flirting with a first year that had dark blue hair and purple eyes. Yuri remembered his name to be Shinji. Shinji's cute face appeared flustered and annoyed, but Yuri noticed that he was fighting a smile. Yuri chuckled before turning his attention back to the rest of the group.

"So, what do you guys have planned already," Yuri started casually.

The dark green hair girl he knew as Gisela put down her bowl of chocolate ice cream before speaking up first, "I had the idea that all of the home rooms do an art poster contest between all of the homerooms. Each homeroom have to design and paint an anti-bullying poster and display it outside their room. Principle Shinou will be the judge, and whoever he believes created the most creative poster will get pizza, sodas, and their choice of a movie during their lunch period as their prize."

Liz, a girl with purple eyes and long blonde hair pulled back into a ponytail, spoke up next, "That gave me the idea that all of the homerooms can also have a skit contest. All of the homerooms will create an anti-bullying skit and present it to our theater teacher, Professor Gunter. The winning homeroom will get the same pizza, sodas, and movie prize; but they will also display their skit to their whole school."

"What about fundraising," Yuri asked curiously. Those pizzas and sodas will cost a large chunk of money.

"Well," Wolfram was speaking now, "Shinji, Dacascos, and I had thought of some big fundraising events, but finding funding for the set ups and supplies for those events is the problem. Our club does not get a lot of funding from the school, and what little we do get will barely be enough to cover the costs of the contests' supplies and prizes."

"So we need more money," Yuri muttered thoughtfully. The baseball team didn't have any extra funding, and Yuri was sure it was the same for the soccer team, but then Yuri suddenly brightened.

"I can ask-," Yuri started, but Wolfram cut him off.

"No," Wolfram stated firmly.

"But Wolf-chan-," Yuri tried but he was cut off once again.

"I said no, Yuri," Wolfram's voice was still firm.

"But I really think-,"

"No, Yuri. I'm not going to let you do that. You were not asked to help us because of who your parents are and how much money they have; you were asked because you are well-liked in school and the student body's interest in the baseball team. I'm not going to use you like that, Yuri," Wolfram stated stubbornly.

Yuri let a small smile cross his face as he was reminded of the reason why he was so crazy about Wolfram. He thought back to the first day he met Wolfram.

_Flashback:_

_ Yuri groaned as he and Murata stepped out of his parent's Cadillac and stared at the school he will be attending for the next three years: Shin Makoku High School. Yuri's mother had wanted Yuri to have as normal of a teenage life as possible, so she insisted that Yuri apply to get into this public school. Yuri appreciated the thought, but he feared his chances of having a normal teenage life died before he was even born. Yuri's family was a well-known family of their town because of their wealth. Yuri's mother was a well-known and very successful best-selling author, and his father was the owner of the huge Shibuya Corporation. Because of his family's wealth, Yuri had come across a lot of so-called friends that only wanted to use Yuri for money or popularity. Yuri feared that everyone he would meet in school will not truly be Yuri's friend and would only use him. Murata, who understood Yuri's fears of being used because of his own family's wealth, was Yuri's only and best friend._

"_Aw, come on, Yuri. I know it doesn't seem likely, but not everyone is like Kimi," Murata tried to comfort his friend._

_ Yuri could feel his heart clench in pain as he was reminded of his ex-girlfriend. Kimi had been Yuri's girlfriend all throughout middle school. Yuri had thought he was going to spend the rest of his life with her. Kimi was beautiful, kind, and, what's more, did not care about Yuri's wealth; or so he had thought. At the beginning of summer, Kimi had dumped Yuri, claiming that she found someone who was "way wealthier and not as plain looking" as Yuri was. Yuri was still hurt by her dumping him and her harsh words._

_ "Let's just get this day over with," Yuri stated as he reluctantly headed up the school's steps. Yuri turned his head to ask Murata what his schedule was, but then Yuri noticed that his foot had stepped on something resting on the steps, almost causing him to trip. Yuri heard a voice suddenly called out to him, "Oi! Don't just step all over people's stuff, you jerk!"_

_ Yuri turned his head to quickly apologize to the student, knowing he would be quickly forgiven once the student realized who he was and tried to get in his good graces. __**Just like everyone else**_**, **_Yuri thought bitterly. However, whatever words Yuri would use in his apology died in his throat when he looked upon the student he angered. He didn't know a boy could look so beautiful. He reminded Yuri of an angel. This boy had full, wavy golden locks and the most beautiful emerald eyes Yuri had ever laid eyes on. Yuri heard Murata let out a small gasp, he was probably also struck by this person's beauty. The fire that was currently burning in those green eyes seemed to have intensified as Yuri only remained silent. __**Hmm…he must not know who I am. Oh well, give him time. Doesn't matter how beautiful he is, once he learns who I am, he will want to use me like everyone else.**_

_ "Oi, Shibuya, don't you have something to say to me? Or are you just a wimp?" Wolfram asked, his annoyance showing in the tone of his voice. Yuri's eyebrows shot up in surprise when Wolfram used his family name. Yuri heard Murata let out a whisper, "Well what do you know…" _

"_Y-you know who I am," Yuri asked, his shock showing on his face._

"_Of course I do, who doesn't? But I don't care who you are or how much money you have, that does not give you the right to be a bully," the boy continue to glare at Yuri._

_ It was at the moment Yuri felt himself fall a little for this boy, whose name he did not know yet. This boy not only did not care about who Yuri was or how much money he had, he also did not hesitate to speak his mind to Yuri. This boy did not seem to care whether or not if Yuri liked him. Yuri wondered if he should be worried about the fact that he had feelings for another boy, but for some reason he did not seem to care. Yuri decided that he had to get to know this boy, and hopefully get this boy to return his feelings. Yuri squatted down and dusted off the dirty foot mark his shoe left on the boy's black backpack._

_ "I'm really sorry, honest. I wasn't paying attention to where I was stepping," Yuri gave the beautiful boy a kind smile. The glare in those emerald eyes softened just the slightest when the boy realized that Yuri was sincerely sorry._

"_Oh…well then you should be more careful then," the boy stated, but returned Yuri's smile and it was the most beautiful thing Yuri had ever seen._

"_I will," Yuri promised and then sat down next to the boy. Murata also plopped down in front of them. "My friends call me Yuri, and this is my best friend, Ken Murata. But I just call him Murata," Yuri introduced him and his friend. The boy gave Murata a friendly smile, Murata in turn gave a friendly wave._

"_What's your name," Yuri asked the boy, hoping the boy will answer._

"_It's Wolfram…Wolfram Bielefeld."_

"_Wait. Is Celi Bielefeld your mom, the district's DA?" Yuri asked excitedly._

"_Yes," Wolfram answered, he seemed surprise that Yuri knew who his mom was._

"_Oh, that's cool. Murata and I, really admire her work. She's the reason why we want to be prosecuting attorneys," Yuri stated excitedly and Murata nodded happily._

"_Oh, well mother would be happy to hear that," Wolfram stated with a kind smile._

_ Yuri and Murata spent the rest of the free time before school started talking with Wolfram and getting to know him. _

_ Yuri was a nervous mess when he walked into the school that Friday morning. Yuri had spent the majority of the week getting to know Wolfram and trying to be his friend, and now Yuri had decided he would finally ask Wolfram out. Yuri knew he had to be quick about this. Yuri had noticed that the appreciative looks Wolfram was getting by the girls and some boys, and Yuri, unfortunately, already had his own fan club. Yuri spotted Wolfram at his locker, pulling out books that he would need._

"_Good morning, Wolf," Yuri announced when he reached the blonde beauty._

"_Morning, Yuri," Wolfram gave Yuri a friendly smile._

"_Listen…I was wondering…," Yuri faltered a little._

"_Yes," Wolfram asked when Yuri hesitated._

"_Willyoubemyboyfirend," Yuri blurted out in a rush, but judging by Wolfram's shock look, he still understood Yuri. When Wolfram got over his shock, he gave Yuri a gentle smile. Yuri's heart plummeted when he realized what was coming next._

"_I'm sorry, Yuri," Wolfram started gently, "I'm flattered, but I'm not interested in dating anyone right now."_

_ Yuri was about to try to change Wolfram's mind when he heard some shouts and turned around. __**Crap, it's my fan club. Oh no, I see some of Wolfram's fans as well. No, no, no. I can't lose Wolfram to them! **__Some of Yuri's were holding love notes, and their faces shined with determination. __**Oh no**__, Yuri thought._

"_Yuri-kun, will you go out with me?"_

"_No, Yuri-kun, go out with me!"_

"_No, me!"_

_ Yuri thought quickly. Yuri circled his arm around Wolfram's waist and pulled the shocked boy into his chest, "Oi, Yuri, what do you think you're doing," Yuri heard Wolfram asked, but Yuri ignored him and instead addressed his fangirls and Wolfram's fans as well._

"_Sorry, ladies, but I'm spoken for. This is my boyfriend, I'm just crazy about him," Yuri said sweetly and winking at the fangirls. Most of the girls burst into tears and ran off, others squealed in excitement and ran off to spread the word. Wolfram's fan walked away dejectedly._

"_Wait! We're not dating," Wolfram stated as he struggled in Yuri's arms, "Let me go, Shibuya!"_

_ Yuri quickly let Wolfram go. Wolfram whirled around and gave Yuri the nastiest glare. Yuri held up his hands in defense and gave Wolfram his sweetest smile, "Now, Angel…"_

"_Don't call me that," Wolfram exclaimed, "and I am _not _your boyfriend…you jerk!" _

"_Wait, Wolfram…," but Wolfram had already stormed off._

_ Yuri sighed dejectedly as he stared at the corner Wolfram had disappeared behind. __**Man, I totally blew that one. But at least people think we're both spoken for. He's the one for me. I just know it. I'll find away to get him to fall for me, **__Yuri thought determinedly._

_End Flashback_

The two were second years now and Yuri's feelings still hadn't changed. This was his chance to get closer to Wolfram, and he would not fail this time. The fact that Wolfram still did not care or want anything to do with Yuri's money brought a gentle smile across Yuri's face. Though, if Wolfram wanted to make his plans actually happen, than he is going to have to accept Yuri's help.

"That's sweet, Wolfram, but if your club is going to survive than it needs a sponsor, and it needs one fast. Right now, my parents are the quickest and easiest option," Yuri stated and he knew he won when the stubborn tension in Wolfram's shoulders slumped away.

Wolfram was quiet as he probably tried to find another option, but Yuri knew there were no other options. Wolfram's mother was well off, but she was nowhere near as wealthy Yuri's parents were and definitely would not be able to afford to sponsor a school club.

"Fine," Wolfram finally stated, "but we do this my way."  
"Huh? What do you mean? I can just ask them-," Yuri offered but was cut off.

"No. You will not ask them anything. Tonight I will put together a presentation and present it to them tomorrow, right here, at this time if they are available," Wolfram stated stubbornly.

"That's really not necessary," Yuri stated, frowning.

"No. This is the proper way to gain a sponsor. If they are going to be our sponsors than we _will _do this the right way," Wolfram stated firmly and Yuri could see he would not budge on that.

Yuri gave Wolfram an affectionate smile, while shaking his head in astonishment, "You sure are a stubborn one. Alright, we will do this your way, Wolf-chan. I'll make sure they are here tomorrow for the presentation. They've wanted to meet you, anyways," Yuri stated happily.

Everyone laughed as Wolfram blushed and glared at Yuri. Yuri didn't care though, he was on cloud nine in his head. **I'm making progress. Finally, I'm making progress. He'll finally be mine, **Yuri thought, allowing himself to hope.

**Wow! I am so happy about the response this story has gotten. I hope y'all like Chap. 2 as much as Chap. 1. I will start working on Chap. 3 as soon as I finish Ch. 8 of my other story. If you aren't already following it, then please go check it out! Thank you everyone for your reviews and for your excitement for this story. That makes me so happy!**


	3. Chapter 3

** Hi Guys! I am SO sorry for the long wait! My laptop had a melt down on me and I had to get a new one. I went a little bit without a laptop. I'm also a graduate student, so between school and internship I have not been able to update as quickly as I had wanted to. Well here is Chapter 3! Enjoy! **

KKM - Speaking

**KKM - Thoughts**

_KKM - Flashbacks_

_**KKM - Thoughts in Flashbacks**_

Chapter 3

Wolfram was a nervous wreck when he walked into homeroom the next morning. He had stayed up almost the whole night the night before working on the presentation board for their club and practicing what he was going to say to Mr. and Mrs. Shibuya. Did Yuri remember to ask his parents to meet everyone at the ice cream shop? Did his parents agree? Will they sponsor the club? What will they do if his parents decide not to? **Oh man, what if I make a fool of myself**, Wolfram screamed in his head. Wolfram didn't even make it to his desk before he felt himself enveloped in a familiar set of strong arms.

"Good morning, beautiful," Yuri stated excitedly.

"Ngh...Yuri...get off of me," Wolfram growled.

"My, my. Someone's grumpy this morning," Yuri stated in a annoyingly cheerful way as he let go of Wolfram.

"Yuri, I was up very late working on the presentation for your parents. I'm not in the mood."

"Oh, they said they will be at the ice cream shop at 4:00. But why did you stay up so late?"

At that question Wolfram just gave Yuri the nastiest glare he could manage with his tired eyes. He was not in the mood for stupid questions either. Yuri seemed to finally notice this because he held up his hands and gave Wolfram an innocent smile.

"Heh heh...right...this is a very important presentation...of course you would work hard on it," Yuri tried to console the exhausted boy.

Wolfram only nodded and made his way to his desk. He sat down but before he could place his books on his desk, Yuri plopped down on top of the desk and smiled happily down at the annoyed Wolfram.

"You know, my parents were ready to give us the money right away, just like I said they would."

"What? Yuri I told you not to-," Wolfram tried to let Yuri know his disapproval, but he was cut off.

"Relax. I didn't ask them for it, that's just how they are; but when they learned how important it was for you to do it this way they gave in. My mom is already half in love with you."

That brought a blush to Wolfram's face so he decided to stare down at the book in his hand as he said, "I'm glad they are agreeing to listen to the presentation. Thank you for setting this up, Yuri." The other boy had remained silent for longer than usual so Wolfram was about to look up at Yuri when he felt the other boy's hand gently tilt Wolfram's chin up to where Wolfram was looking up at Yuri. Wolfram, unfortunately, could not stop the blush from intensifying.

"Can you thank me with a kiss," Yuri asked softly.

Wolfram's tired eyes once again glare at Yuri as he shoved the boy's hand away from his chin, "No. I can't. Get back to your desk." Though Wolfram doubted his glare was very scary, considering all the blushing he was doing. And how annoying was that. Yuri let out a chuckle before getting up and heading towards his own desk.

"I know you are going to want to practice before the presentation, so why don't you and everyone in your club head straight to the ice cream shop when school lets out. The rest of us will meet you there at 4:00," Yuri called over his shoulder.

Wolfram watched the other boy walk back to his desk, feeling slightly guilty. Yuri didn't have to go through all this trouble for Wolfram and his club, but he did it anyways. And Wolfram repays him by taking out his exhaustion and grumpiness on him.

"Hey, Yuri," Wolfram called out to the boy, who turned slightly to look at Wolfram. "Thank you. I really appreciate what you're doing for us," Wolfram stated before giving Yuri a small smile.

Yuri returns Wolfram's smile with one of those smirks that always sent his fan girls swooning and gives Wolfram a wink before turning back around and taking a seat at his desk next to Murata. Wolfram could feel his blush rising back up again and he started to feel annoyed again. **Get a hold of yourself, you fool. You will not start swooning like one of his fan girls.**

Wolfram once again found himself in a nervous wreck because 4:00 arrived way to soon and he was beginning to panic again. To make matters worse, Principle Shino was also attending the presentation. Apparently Yuri's dad was friends with their principle and had called him up to tell his friend that he would be attending a presentation given by students at Shin Makoku High. Principle Shino decided to attend the presentation to see how his students would do with trying to gain a sponsor. While Wolfram knew that Principle Shino attending the presentation would actually be good for the club because he would see how important it would be to keep the DABAC club running, but his attendance only sent him into a greater nervous panic. Wolfram almost jumped when he felt a heavy arm slumped down around his shoulders. Wolfram looked up to see Yuri giving him his usual goofy smile.

"Relax, Wolf-chan. My parents won't bite, I promise."

"I know that," Wolfram growled in an annoyed manner and tried to shrug Yuri's arm off, but it was too heavy. Though a sudden stroke of insecurity made Wolfram want to ask Yuri something.

"Hey...Yuri," Wolfram asked.

"Hmm?"

"Your parents...they're...they're not just humoring me, are they? I'm not making a fool of myself by doing this, right?"

"What? Wolfram, no," Yuri's voice was gentle as he continued, "I promise you, they are taking this serious. They are really excited to hear your presentation, and trust me, if they feel like their donation money is better spent elsewhere, they will not hesitate to let you know."

"Oh, good. That makes me feel better...I think," Wolfram answered. **Oh man, what if they do say that?**

Yuri let out a laugh before he smiled down at Wolfram, "Relax, Wolf-chan. I know that you will do great." Yuri gave Wolfram one of his goofy smiles. Wolfram covered up his blush by stepping away from Yuri and announcing to everyone that he was ready to give the presentation. Wolfram was surprised with how well the presentation went. All the practice he had been doing must have helped because he felt pretty confident throughout the presentation once he got going on it. Yuri's parents had even asked some really good questions, which helped set his mind at ease that they weren't just humoring him. After the presentation, Yuri's parents and Principle Shino went to talk privately about whether or not to sponsor their club. The adults had only been talking for a few minutes now, but to Wolfram it felt like hours. Finally, the adults broke apart and headed back towards the students. Wolfram held his breath as he tried to read the serious faces.

"I was very impressed by the presentation you put together, Wolfram-san," Shouma Shibuya paused before continuing, "and the Shibuya family would be happy to sponsor the Demons Against Bullying and Cyberbullying club."

Wolfram could have hugged the man, he was so happy. Both Gisela and Liz both cheered in delight, and Wolfram had to restrain himself from joining them. Shouma Shibuya walked up to where Wolfram and Yuri was standing.

"That was a very good presentation you gave, Wolfram-san. It was very informative. If you don't mind, I would like to tell some of my business associates about your club. Several of them love getting involved with organizations and non-profits through sponsorships and fundraising events."

"Oh that would be really great, Shibuya-san. Thank you very much," Wolfram smiled brightly at the older man.

"Call me, Shouma. Listen, we would love to stay for the rest of your group meeting, but Miko and I have to attend a business dinner shortly. We would, however, love to hear about your group's plans for the club. I think Miko actually wants to be involved in the events when she is not busy writing. Why don't you plan to have one of the group meetings at our place. There is plenty of room for everyone," Shouma offered.

"I would love for you and Miko-san to be involved in the planning and events, but I don't want to intrude on your home. It is a very big group," Wolfram stated hesitantly.

"Oh, it's no bother. We like a full house, and Miko loves cooking for large groups."

Wolfram was about to respond, but there was a loud squeal and Wolfram suddenly found himself enveloped in a tight hug from Miko Shibuya. Wolfram was impressed, She had a pretty strong hold for someone her size.

"Oh, Wolfie-chan, it's so good to finally meet you, ," Miko exclaimed.

**...Wolfie-chan?**

"My name is Miko, but you can call me Jennifer. All of my friends call me Jennifer," Miko continued without giving Wolfram a chance to respond.

**...Jennifer?**

"Mom," Yuri's amused voice spoke up, "he can't breathe."

"Call me, Mamma, Yun-chan."

Wolfram almost laughed at the pet name. **Serves him right for all the pet names he gives me. **Though, Yuri seemed to be used to the pet name because he did not appeared to be embarrassed by it.

"I am so excited about your club and what you and Yun-chan will be doing," Jennifer exclaimed, but another thought seemed to have occurred to her because her face, if possible, brightened even more, "Oh! This would make a great romance story. Oh, I can't wait to write it. In fact that will be my next project!"

**Wonderful. Something else to give Yuri more ideas. Just what I need. **Though, Wolfram decided that he really liked Yuri's mom. She is very nice and he even found her over-cheerfulness to be endearing.

"Miko, Honey," Yuri's Dad finally spoke up, "We're going to be late for the dinner if we don't leave now."

"Oh, but those dinners are so boring," Miko whined.

"I know, but we must go anyways," Yuri's dad replied with a fond smile.

**I can tell that they are really in love. That must be nice. **For a fraction of a second Wolfram felt a longing swell up in his chest, but he quickly shoved it away. He didn't want to think about those things right now.

"We're heading out now, Yuri. See you when you get home. It was nice to finally meet you, Wolfram," Shouma said.

"It was great to meet you as well, Shouma-san, and thank you so much for sponsoring us," Wolfram stated while giving Shouma another bright smile.

The Shibuya's said the rest of their goodbyes before leaving for their business dinner with Principle Shino following behind them. Wolfram looked over to Yuri to see that the other boy was giving him an odd smirk. **What the heck is that smirk about? **Wolfram decided to ignore it though.

"Your parents are really great. Thank you again for setting this up," Wolfram stated.

"It's no problem. They actually enjoy in getting involved in these sort of things," Yuri stated affectionately but he was still giving Wolfram an odd smirk, and it was pissing Wolfram off.

"What?! What is it? Why are you smirking at me like that," Wolfram asked defensively.

"Hmm? Oh, nothing. Just trying to decide if I should be jealous of my own father," Yuri teased.

"Excuse me," Wolfram dead-panned.

"No, really, what do I got to do to get you smile at me like that," Yuri continued to tease Wolfram.

Wolfram only rolled his eyes and headed to one of the comfy couches in the party room. Of course, when Wolfram plopped down on one of them Yuri plopped down right next to him and "casually" stretched his arm behind Wolfram's shoulders. Wolfram gave him a tired glare, but once again he only got an innocent smile in return. Wolfram heaved a defeated sigh before turning back towards the group.

"Okay guys, let's try to put together a calendar of events."

Turned out that putting together a calendar of events proved to be harder than one would think. Everyone had their own idea of how the events should be organized. Shinji and Elizabeth in particular were arguing over a particular date for their events that they will be in charge of. While he was listening to the two argue, Wolfram felt his eyes begin to droop. The lack of sleep the night before and the stress of the day finally caught up to him. Wolfram fought to keep his eyes open, but he was fighting a losing battle.

**Maybe if I just close them for a little bit. Just a few minutes.**

Wolfram leaned back against the couch and shut his eyes, only half listening to Shinji and Elizabeth now. Wolfram wasn't worried about them arguing for long. Give them another minute and they'll be the best of friends. It was like a cycle with them two. Wolfram's body slowly began to relax to the point he was worried he might fall asleep. **Just another minute, that's all I need**, Wolfram told himself. Wolfram felt his body being shifted to one side, but he decided to ignore it because he was shifted into a much more comfortable position.

**Just a few more minutes...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"...Wolfram?"

Wolfram heard someone speak in his ear, but he decided to ignore it. He didn't want to get up yet. The pillow his head was resting on was too comfortable to move from. Wolfram tried to burrow deeper into the pillow, but whoever was trying to wake him up did not give up. His shoulder was given a gentle shake before the voice spoke up again.

"Wolfram," the voice appeared to be amused as it sing-song his name, "the meeting is coming to an end."

That last sentence shot Wolfram's eyes open. When Wolfram opened his eyes he realized why he was so comfortable. He was using Yuri as a pillow. Wolfram's head was resting on Yuri's shoulder, and Yuri's arm had wrapped around Wolfram's shoulders and brought Wolfram flushed against his side. He couldn't stop the blush from rising to his face, and he did not want to think about exactly how red he was. Wolfram quickly shot up away from Yuri's body, but the arm wrapped around his shoulders didn't let him get far. Wolfram decided to avoid looking at Yuri's amused and smug face and faced the other members, but that only left him with looking at thirty more amused faces.

"We were just wrapping up, Wolfie-chan," Liz stated in a sickly sweet voice.

**Oh man, she is definitely going to tease me later. Maybe she will conveniently forget?**

"I'm sorry guys, why didn't you wake me up," Wolfram asked, feeling guilty. This was supposed to be a group collaboration and he went and took a nap in the middle of the planning.

"It's okay, Wolf," Gisela gave one of her sweet smiles, "we all knew you didn't get a lot of sleep last night. We wanted you to get your rest."

Wolfram gave Gisela a grateful smile.

"Plus, you just looked _soo _comfortable," Liz teased.

That earned her a nasty glare from Wolfram, she only smiled sweetly right back.

"So what did everyone come up with," Wolfram decided to change the subject.

"We all decided on another really fun fundraising event," Shinji answered, a smug smirk crossing his lips.

Wolfram looked around at the everyone else in the room and they were also sporting smug smirks. Wolfram glared at everyone, annoyed with the sudden attention.

"That's good," Wolfram answered as he finally removed Yuri's arm from around his shoulders.

"What is it," Wolfram asked suspiciously.

"We're going to hold a Unity Dance," Murata answered, looking amused.

Murata always looked amused about something, so that was nothing new. Wolfram actually like the idea of a Unity Dance. That would be sure to get the student body's attention.

"Really? That would be really cool! Good idea, guys," Wolfram praised everyone.

However Wolfram was beginning to feel annoyed again because everybody was still looking amused. Even Gisela look like she was holding back a laugh, and she was normally the one who cracked first. **What the heck is going on**, Wolfram thought. Liz finally decided to take pity on Wolfram.

"I don't think it's occurred to him yet," Liz was smirking at Yuri.

Wolfram finally risked looking at Yuri. Yuri had turned and curled up on the couch, facing Wolfram. Yuri also had the annoying smug look. He turned amused eyes to Liz, "Yeah, I would agree, Liz. Give him time, he's still waking up." **That's it**, Wolfram thought as he glared at Yuri.

"What are you talking about," Wolfram growled out, but that didn't appear to phase Yuri. In fact. Yuri was looking thrilled. With what? Wolfram didn't know.

"Remember our agreement before we started all of this," Yuri asked, a goofy smile spread across his face.

Wolfram frowned. Of course he remembered their agreement. They agreed that they would work together in everything. Suddenly, it finally occurred to Wolfram what everyone found so amusing. _They agreed that they would work together in everything_. Wolfram had agreed that Yuri would be his partner in _everything_. **That means that he'll...that he'll... **Everyone knew when Wolfram finally clued into what was going on because his emerald eyes had widened and he was blushing again. The room erupted in laughter. Wolfram whirled his head back around to look at the smug-looking Yuri.

"Don't even try to get out of it. We had a deal," Yuri stated happily.

"But...but...," Wolfram stuttered, still shocked.

"Mm-mm. Nope. I'm going to be your date for the Unity Dance. Don't worry though, I'll be sure to make it worth your while," Yuri smirked and winked at Wolfram.

Wolfram's blush only intensified, sending the whole room into another fit of laughter. **Oh man, **Wolfram whined, **I knew I was going to regret that agreement. **

**Yay! Ch. 3 is done! What did y'all think? Sorry again about the long wait. Hopefully, there will be no more melt downs, LOL. As soon as I have Ch. 9 of A Chance at Happiness completed and posted, I will get started on Chapter 4 of this story. I just love a flirtatious Yuri! Do y'all?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kyo Kara Maoh or it's characters, and I am not making a profit from this fanfiction.**

KKM - Speaking

**KKM - Thoughts**

_KKM - Flashbacks or Newsletter_

_**KKM - Thoughts in Flashbacks**_

Chapter 4

_The Demon Chronicle_

_What's up, Demons?_

_ We have some great news! Shin Makoku High's baseball team, soccer team, and the Demon's Against Bullying and Cyberbullying club have all got together to plan exciting and fun events for the National Anti-Bullying Month, which starts next week! Attached to this newsletter is a whole calendar of next month's events. We have planned all kinds of events: from contests, games, and even a dance just for you! Please join us in participating in these events and standing up against bullying! To start off this exciting month we will be holding two contests. We will be holding an Anti-Bullying Art Poster Contest. Participating homerooms will design an Anti-Bullying Art Poster, and the winning homeroom will receive pizza, sodas, and a movie at the end of the week. That means an excuse to get out of class! The second contest will be a t-shirt design contest. The Demon's Against Bullying and Cyberbullying club will like to hold a t-shirt fundraiser, but they need a design for the t-shirts! There can be three winners for this contest. The club will pick the three best designs for their t-shirts. The winning students will each receive a $20 dollar gift card to their store of choice and a free t-shirt with their design on it! We want lots of admissions for these contest! Below is a small breakdown of this month's activities, but please refer to the calendar of events attached to this newsletter for more details, or ask a baseball, soccer, or DABAC member!_

_National Anti-Bullying Month_

_Week 1:_

_ Anti-Bullying Art Poster Contest_

_ Anti-Bullying T-Shirt Design Contest_

_ Unity Dance tickets will be on sale!_

_Week 2:_

_ Anti-Bullying Skit Contest_

_ Announcement of winning Anti-Bullying Poster_

_ Announcement of Winning T-Shirt Designs_

_ T-Shirts will be available to buy_

_ Unity Dance tickets will be on sale!_

_Week 3:_

_ Announcement of winning Anti-Bullying Skit _

_ Winning Anti-Bullying Skit Showing_

_ Unity Dance tickets will be on sale!_

_ Friday Night Unity Dance!_

_ Saturday Anti-Bullying 5K!_

_Week 4:_

_ Friday Anti-Bullying Fun Day Event - that means NO CLASS! If you sign up for it!_

_ Friday's Fun Day Intramural Baseball and Soccer Game (Demons vs Demons) - anyone can sign up! No matter their experience or condition! These games are for everyone! Practice will start this weekend!_

_ Get ready for a full month of fun, Demons! Sign-up sheets for the soccer and baseball intramural are posted on the school's announcement board. Anyone can sign up! No matter their experience or condition! These games are for everyone! Practice will start this weekend! We are looking forward to these events! Have a good week, Demons! GO DEMONS!_

_Sincerely,_

_Ken Murata - The Demon Chronicle Editor and Soccer Team Captain_

_Yuri Shibuya - Baseball Team Captain_

_Wolfram Bielefeld - President of Demons Against Bullying and Cyberbullying_

Wolfram smiled as he read the daily newsletter that was sent out to all of the homerooms. Murata did a good job in writing the article. Wolfram folded up the letter and slipped it in his backpack, before grabbing the roll of ticket stubs and the money bags from the club's meeting room, before locking it up and heading down the hall towards his next class. Wolfram could not help but feel relax now that everything seemed to be falling into place for their club. They were able to team up with the baseball and soccer team, they gained a sponsor, and Principle Shinou had approved all of the events they had planned. All that was left was to gain interests and more funds for the club.

"Can you believe him? Bielefeld is such an ass!"

Wolfram stopped right at the corner of the hallway he was in when he heard that exclamation. Wolfram frowned, **they're talking about me. What could I have done? **Wolfram decided to keep quiet and listen for anymore comments that would warrant that comment that was said about him.

"I know, right? Yuri-kun is so sweet, he doesn't deserve to be treated like this."

"Yeah, that Bielefeld is totally taking advantage of Yuri's feelings."

Wolfram stopped listening when he heard that last comment. Wolfram recognize one of the voices to be one of Yuri's fan girls. Wolfram leaned against the wall and frowned as feelings of guilt started to rise up. Wolfram didn't look at it in that way, but he did take advantage of Yuri's feelings. He knew that out of everyone in his group, Wolfram had the best chance in getting Yuri to help. Wolfram was about to casually turn into the hallway, when he suddenly heard Yuri's voice.

"That's an awfully big assumption you girls are making," Yuri said.

"Oh, Yuri-kun, we didn't know you were there," a nervous sounding voice spoke up, but then a different voice interrupted the girl.

"Oh, Yuri-kun, it's obvious what's happening here. Bielefeld manipulated you into helping his club out by taking advantage of your feelings. I mean, why else would you be helping out with this. No one would willingly associate themselves with the freaks of this school."

Wolfram flinched when he heard the girl's harsh words. He could care less what the girl thought about him, but he didn't want her talking that way about his friends or anyone else in this school who fell into her "freak" category. Wolfram was about to go out and say something, but Yuri's next words stopped him.

"They are _not _freaks, and I am not being manipulated into anything. I am capable of making my own decisions and Wolfram is a better person than that. Now, I have to get class."

Wolfram panicked when he heard Yuri's footsteps get closer. Wolfram quickly ran into the bathroom. When Wolfram was sure that he would not run into Yuri, he quickly left the bathroom and went to class.

After classes that day, Wolfram and the other club members went out to meet Yuri at the practice field. Wolfram was confused to see Yuri and his team sitting on the bleachers still in their school clothes instead of practicing out in the field. When Yuri spotted Wolfram approaching, he jumped up and jogged over.

"Why aren't you and your team practicing," Wolfram asked.

"Decided to give them the day off. My mom called and she was hoping we can have our group meeting at my place. My parents want to hear what plans we've made so they will know how much money to give us."

That guilty feeling that Wolfram had been feeling all day got worse then. Wolfram's face must have revealed something because Yuri gave Wolfram a curious look before looking towards his best friend.

"Hey, Murata, will you lead everyone to my house? Wolfram and I will catch up in a bit."

Before Wolfram could stop him, Murata immediately started leading everyone away. When everyone was out of ear shot, Yuri turned back toward Wolfram.

"What's wrong, Wolf," Yuri asked, concerned.

"It's...uh...it's nothing," Wolfram stuttered out as he ruffled his hands through his hair.

Wolfram was silent as he stared at the ground. When he finally looked up at Yuri, he was annoyed to see that Yuri was giving him a 'yeah right' look.

"I hope you were not expecting me to believe that," Yuri stated.

Wolfram glared at Yuri, but decided to say what he was thinking.

"I was just thinking...that you really don't need to bother with helping our club, if you don't want to."

Yuri blinked in shock at Wolfram for a second before he looked as if he realized something. Yuri laughed and gave Wolfram a teasing smirk, "Oh no, you're not getting out of our date that easily."

Wolfram glared at Yuri before replying, "That's not what I'm trying to do. I was just thinking that my club and I really don't need your help."

"Huh?"

"I came to the realization that my club really don't need you or your parent's help. We can do this on our own, so you can forget about helping us and do whatever it is you'd rather be doing."

"Okay, what's this really about because you and I both know that your club will not be able to pull this month off without help," Yuri stated in disbelief.

"I just don't want to take advantage of you," Wolfram finally mumbled out.

"What? Where did that come from," Yuri asked in shocked confusion.

Wolfram gave a defeated a sigh as he leaned back against the fence behind him. Wolfram let his hand come up and ruffle his hair some more before he stated, "I was in the other hallway when you and those girls were talking. I heard everything that was said."

Yuri looked confused for a second more, but Wolfram knew when he remembered the conversation Wolfram was referring too because Yuri's eyes widened in understanding.

"Oh, so that's what this is about."

"Yeah," Wolfram stated, as he decided to stare down at his feet, "so like I said, you can back out if you want. Don't worry about what the others will think. I'll tell them I was a jerk or something."

Wolfram continue to stare down at his feet in silence as he waited for Yuri to take his offer. When there was no response from Yuri, Wolfram frowned and looked up. Wolfram blinked in confusion at the sight that greeted him. Yuri was smiling at him, almost in wonderment.

"Uh...Yuri," Wolfram questioned.

Yuri laughed softly as he stepped closer towards Wolfram, "Wolfram, you're not taking advantage of me."

"Yes, I am. It was not my intention but that's exactly what I am doing! Why do you think it was me that came out to ask you? We all knew that there was a chance that you may help us if _I _was the one who asked you."

"Wolfram, don't let those girls guilt you into believing something that's not true."

"It is true-," Wolfram started but Yuri cut him off.

"No it's not, Wolfram. If you heard everything those girls said, than you also heard everything that _I _said. I meant it when I said that I am not being manipulated into anything. There were several ways you could have gotten my help, and you chose to ask for it instead of manipulating it out of me. You've have been upfront with me this whole time. And besides, I really do want to help your club succeed in this."

Wolfram stayed quiet as he looked for any sign that Yuri was lying or that he was just saying that. When Yuri gave him one of his sincere smiles, Wolfram visibly relaxed. Yuri took another step closer and crowded Wolfram against the fence with his arms.

"But I think it's sweet you were so worried about me," Yuri stated as he smiled down at Wolfram.

Wolfram rolled his eyes and tried to fight down the blush he knew was there.

"Don't start over thinking this. Any decent person would be concern," Wolfram states stubbornly.

"Oh, of course," Yuri stated with false seriousness but couldn't stop that goofy smile from crossing his face.

"Hey, Yuri," Wolfram asked when a thought occurred to him.

"Hmm?"

"Why _are _you helping us?"

Yuri cocked his head to the side as he gazed down at Wolfram. A slow smile crossed his face before he answered, "Because one: I like what your group is doing, and two:...well...I guess you'll find out by the end of this month, huh," Yuri stated mysteriously before backing off and heading in the direction Murata went in. Wolfram frowned and quickly grabbed Yuri's hand to stop him.

"Yuri...I'm not going to be your boyfriend just because you're helping us."

"Oh, I know," Yuri asked, that mysterious smile still on his face.

"Then _why _are you helping us," Wolfram demanded.

Yuri's fingers suddenly wrapped around Wolfram's wrist and in a second Wolfram was in Yuri's arms.

"H-hey...what are you-mmph."

Yuri's lips suddenly was on Wolfram's in a soft, gentle kiss. Wolfram was so shocked that he didn't react, but he did not get a chance to because it was over as quick as it had started. Yuri backed off and started to walk in the direction of his house, this time not letting go of Wolfram's hand.

"H-Hey...the hell was that," Wolfram yelled.

"That was a kiss, Angel," the bastard sounded so smug.

"I know that, you jerk. You don't just kiss someone and start dragging them off like some ragdoll!"

"Yes, Angel," that damn goofy smile was back.

"Let go, I am not going to hold your hand," Wolfram stated firmly, annoyed by how red he was sure his face was.

"Of course, Angel," and that stupid pet name was back.

"And don't think that kiss back there means I'm your boyfriend now," Wolfram growled out.

"Of course not, Angel."

"Wipe that wimpy smirk off your face. I'm serious, I'm _not_ your boyfriend."

"Whatever you say, Angel," Yuri stated but he was still smiling. Wolfram had the feeling that Yuri was only humoring him, and that only annoyed Wolfram even more.

"And _stop_ calling me, Angel!"

"Okay, Angel."

**YAY! Chapter 4 is finally finished. I had fun writing the ending of this chapter, hope y'all found it funny and I hope y'all enjoyed the chapter! If you haven't done so already, please go check out Chapter 9 of A Chance at Happiness! I will now get started on Chapter 10 of that story and, as always, as soon as that chapter is finished and posted; I will get started on Chapter 5 of this story! Sorry about the long wait, but I am on spring break right now, so I will update faster than you may think! So, what did y'all think about that kiss?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kyo Kara Maoh or it's characters, and I am not making a profit from this fanfiction.**

KKM - Speaking

**KKM - Thoughts**

_KKM - Flashbacks _

_**KKM - Thoughts in Flashbacks**_

Chapter 5

Wolfram walked briskly towards the baseball field, grumbling to himself for sleeping in and being late. He was only ten minutes late for the baseball and soccer practice and he doubted that they did much in that ten minutes, but he still hated that he was late. Wolfram liked to be on time for everything. When he arrived at the bleachers, he spotted Liz, Dacascos, and Gisella sitting halfway up the bleachers. Wolfram jogged over and took a seat next to Liz.

"Sorry I'm late guys, overslept," Wolfram offered.

"That's alright, you didn't miss much," Liz stated, "They literally just got done sorting who will be playing in the baseball game and who will be in the soccer game. The soccer teams just left with Murata to the soccer practice field."

"Oh, okay."

Wolfram looked around and noticed that there was someone missing.

"Where's Shinji?"

"Murata sweet talked him into helping him with the soccer practice," Liz answered, appearing amused.

"Shinji _let _himself be sweet talked," Wolfram asked, an eyebrow raised in surprise.

"Well, I don't think he realized he was sweet talked into it. He's too hard-headed to notice things like that," Liz said with an eye roll, but had an affectionate tone in her voice.

Wolfram let out a laugh before turning his eyes towards the baseball practice field. His eyes fell upon home base and the sight that greeted him brought a smile on his face. Yuri was showing a girl with down syndrome how to hold and swing the bat. She appeared to be having a good time. When it came time for her to hit a practice throw, she was able to hit the second ball thrown at her. Wolfram laughed when both the girl and Yuri started jumping up and down cheering. Yuri then grabbed the girls hand, and they both started running through all the bases until they made their way back to home base. Wolfram ignored the odd feeling in his chest, and decided to cheer for the girl instead. Wolfram's cheering caught Yuri's attention and once the girl started to head over the ice chest, Yuri jogged his way over to the fence that separated the fence from the practice field.

"Nice of you to join us, Angel," Yuri teased.

"Sorry, I overslept a little bit," Wolfram gave an apologetic smile.

"Excuses, excuses," Yuri continued to tease but then he started to crook his finger at Wolfram, "Come here."

"Why," Wolfram asked.

"Because it's your turn."

"My turn to do what," Wolfram asked, sounding confused.

"It's your turn to hit the ball."

"Oh, no," Wolfram stated firmly.

"Oh, yes," Yuri states, smirking at Wolfram.

"Uh, no, I think not."

"Don't worry, I'll teach you all the basics," Yuri stated.

"Nuh uh. No. Nope. Not happening, I refuse," Wolfram stated firmly, his arms crossed stubbornly.

"Hey, Stubborn, we're supposed to be partners here, remember?"

"I'll be water boy, then."

"There isn't a water boy in baseball."

"There is one now," Wolfram stated, arms still crossed stubbornly.

Yuri heaved a sigh, then walked closer to the gate, "Okay, you are either walking in here, or I will carry you in here," Yuri threatened, a goofy smirk crossing his face.

"Hah. You can try," was Wolfram's confident reply.

Yuri raised an eyebrow at Wolfram's challenge, and then proceeded to start undoing the latch on the gate.

"Uh, Yuri," Wolfram questioned worriedly, finally starting to realize that Yuri was serious.

"Just for the record," Yuri stated confidently, "I did warn you."

The latch came undone and at that moment Wolfram shot up from the bleachers and took off in the other direction, but Wolfram knew he had already lost the battle. Yuri was much faster and in far better shape than Wolfram. Wolfram ran as fast as he could, but he felt Yuri's arms circle around his waist in no time. Wolfram suddenly felt himself being lifted and whirled around back towards the practice field.

"Let go, Yuri! I said I won't do it, and I meant it," Wolfram yelled, trying to struggle out of Yuri's strong hold.

"Oh, I think you will," Yuri stated, his tone clearly revealing how amused he was.

Wolfram felt himself being maneuvered, lifted, and thrown over Yuri's shoulder as if he was nothing but a sack of potatoes.

"Ugh, Yuri, you put me _down _this instant, you...NEANDERTHAL," Wolfram shrieked.

"Sticks and stones, Angel," was Yuri's unconcerned replied.

Yuri proceeded to carry Wolfram, kicking and screaming, towards the practice field. Wolfram called out to his friends for help, but the traitors were either doubled over laughing or cheering Yuri on. Wolfram was finally let down after a minute of his struggling...right on top of home base. Wolfram glared down at the mat, than looked up and redirected his glare at Yuri.

"I hate you," Wolfram grumbled, but Yuri only laughed.

"Now, you and I both know that that is not true," Yuri stated before winking at Wolfram.

Wolfram rolled his eyes and then a heaved a defeated sigh.

"Oh, fine, what do I need to do," Wolfram asked, bringing forth another goofy smile from Yuri.

Yuri circled around Wolfram, and Wolfram found himself encircled in Yuri's arms and staring at a baseball bat. Yuri gently placed Wolfram's hands on a certain spot on the bat.

"First," Yuri whispered in Wolfram's ear, startling the other boy, "you will place your hand right here, and be sure to grip it tightly or the bat will go flying from your hands the second you swing it, and the team will be given a penalty."

"What's a penalty," Wolfram asked while trying to keep his heart calm.

"It's when they take points away for breaking the rules of the game," Yuri replied, his mouth not moving a single inch from Wolfram's ear.

"Oh," was Wolfram's intelligent response.

"Next," Yuri kicked Wolfram's feet apart, "you will need to keep your feet this width apart for a strong stance."

Yuri then brought Wolfram's arms up and adjusted his elbow.

"And you will hold it like this," Yuri continued to whisper in Wolfram's ear.

"You know what I think," Wolfram asked, trying to ignore the affect that Yuri was having on him.

"What's that," Yuri asked amused, as if he knew what affect he was having on Wolfram.

"I think that you are more interested in whispering in my ear, than actually showing me how to play this game."

That brought out a chuckle from Yuri and more of his hot breath onto Wolfram's sensitive neck, causing a shiver to travel down Wolfram's body.

"And I think you are enjoying it," Yuri teased, playfully blowing more hot air into Wolfram's ear.

"Yuri," Wolfram growled out as his heart began to beat a mile a minute, "get on with it."

Yuri circled around to where he was facing Wolfram. **That jerk is looking way too smug**, Wolfram thought as he glared back at Yuri.

"Now give it a few practice swings," Yuri instructed.

Wolfram gave the bat a few swings and was surprised by how heavy the bat was.

"Good," Yuri praised.

Wolfram watched as Yuri signal towards the pitcher before circling around to where he was behind Wolfram once again.

"Okay, Beautiful, he is about to pitch the ball to you. Keep your eye on the ball. You're going to want to swing at the right moment."

Wolfram watched as the pitcher got into stance and then pitch the ball in Wolfram's direction. Wolfram began to worry when would be the right time to swing the bat, but he didn't need to worry. Yuri's hot breath on his ear again was the only warning he got before Yuri whispered in his ear, "Now."

The sudden whisper startled Wolfram into swinging the bat, and to his surprise he actually hit the ball. Wolfram watched in a daze as the ball flew all the way into the outer field.

"Alright, Angel! Now, GO GO GO," Yuri cheered. Wolfram also heard his friends on the bleachers cheer him on.

Wolfram took off and did not stop running until he made it to the home base. Wolfram had only a second to catch his breath until Wolfram felt himself being lifted and spun around in a circle before being set back down onto his feet. Yuri was smiling out him, and he was looking so happy. Wolfram felt the odd feelings start to stir in his chest once again, and Wolfram stubbornly shot them down.

"Way to go, Wolf! That is what we call a home run. Now was that so bad," Yuri teased.

"I guess it was kinda fun," Wolfram reluctantly agreed.

That brought on another happy smile from Yuri before Yuri started calling Wolfram's friends to baseball field.

**One Week Later: Practice Game **

Wolfram sat in his team's outhouse, watching Yuri jump and down cheering for the player who was speeding his way to home base in his wheelchair. Wolfram shook his head at Yuri's antics, but he couldn't stop the smile that crossed his face. It was nice seeing Yuri being so supportive of the players. Yuri gave the girl, Kana, a high five than poked his head into the outhouse.

"It's your turn, Angel," Yuri stated.

"Okay, give me a sec," Wolfram stated, ignoring the pet name. He gave up in asking Yuri not to call him that. Wolfram took a big swig from his water bottle before jumping up from the bench and grabbing his bat. As soon as Wolfram stepped out of the outhouse, Yuri helped with putting the helmet on.

"Remember what I taught you. You'll do great, Angel," Yuri stated and winked at Wolfram.

"I know, I just picture your face on the ball. Works every time," Wolfram answered and smirked Yuri.

"Hey!," Yuri exclaimed indignantly and pouted at Wolfram.

Wolfram chuckled before stating, "Relax, Yuri, I was only teasing."

Wolfram looked down so he could tighten and secure the batting gloves Yuri had given him. After a moment he heard Yuri say, "That's nice," softly, as if to himself. Wolfram looked up to see that Yuri had a surprise but happy look about him.

"What's nice," Wolfram asked.

Yuri shook his head as he came out of his surprise, "Uh, it's nothing. So, you ready?"

"Yeah," Wolfram answered, deciding to ignore the strange behavior.

"Great! Hit the ball out of the park," were Yuri's words of encouragement as Wolfram walked over to home base.

If Wolfram understood the way the game had been going, all Wolfram needed to do was hit a homerun and their team will win. **Oh is that all?**, Wolfram laughed at himself. Wolfram had chalked up the homerun he hit during practice to beginners luck since he hadn't hit another one since then. Thankfully, Yuri wasn't one of those athletes that took the fun out of a game by overreacting. He actually didn't care, he appeared to be happy just by the fact that Wolfram was actually trying. Yuri was a good coach like that. **Though I won't be saying that out loud**, Wolfram stated firmly to himself, but he knew that was a lie. Wolfram believed in giving credit to where it was due. Wolfram stepped up to the plate and got in the proper stance, and was secretly happy to hear everyone cheering him on. **Remember: eye on the ball and swing at the right moment**, Wolfram reminded himself. Wolfram's eyes remain on the ball as the pitcher ready herself and pitch the ball towards Wolfram. Wolfram took a deep breath and swinged the bat as he release the breath.

"ALRIGHT, WOLF! GO! GO! GO!"

Wolfram took off as soon as the he heard Yuri's cheer and did not stop running until he hit home base. Yuri was there waiting for him, and once again Wolfram found himself being lifted and twirled around. As soon as Yuri set him down, the two of them found themselves surrounded by their cheering teammates. In the midst of the cheering teammates, Wolfram found himself smiling back at a happy Yuri.

"We make a good team, huh," Yuri asked.

"Yeah...we do," Wolfram answered truthfully, and gave Yuri another smile.

Before he could talk himself out of it, Wolfram launch himself Yuri and wrapped his arms around the other boy. After a few seconds, Wolfram stepped back and saw that Yuri once again had that surprise look and goofy smile.

"Thank you for doing this, Yuri. It means a lot," Wolfram stated and smiled sweetly at Yuri.

Yuri was dreaming, he must have been because Wolfram just hugged him and was currently smiling so beautifully at him. Yuri stuttered out some sort of response, but he couldn't say what it was to save his life. Yuri had literally been struck silly by a pretty smile. It was good thing when Wolfram finally turned to congratulate his other teammates because it was at that moment that Yuri felt his face begin to heat up in what he knew to be a blush. For a second there, Wolfram had completely turned the tables on Yuri, and it was just Yuri's luck that Wolfram didn't even realize it, but Yuri still had that goofy smile on his face for the rest of the weekend.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kyo Kara Maoh or it's characters, and I am not making a profit from this fanfiction.**

KKM - Speaking

**KKM - Thoughts**

_KKM - Flashbacks _

_**KKM - Thoughts in Flashbacks**_

Chapter 6

Wolfram made his way down the school hallway the Wednesday morning of the third week of Anti-Bullying month with a happy smile spread across his face. All of the contests had been a real hit with the students, and the students had real hit with the skit that was shown to the school yesterday morning. The students signed up for the intramural games were pumped for the games that would happen on the Friday Fun Day next week after their successful practice game last weekend. The club was also able to raise quite a bit of funds after selling all of the dance tickets and a good portion of their t-shirts. The success their club has met in the last few weeks had raised Wolfram's spirits and he even found himself looking forward to the unity dance Friday night.

He felt a blush cross his face when thinking about the dance reminded him of who his date was. Wolfram tried to shove away that blush, but lately the mere thought of Yuri brought upon insufferable blushes and stupid smiles. **Get a hold of yourself, Wolfram. You are not doing yourself any favors by acting like this.** When Wolfram stopped in front of his locker he took a deep breath and with a determined shove, he cleared his mind of all thoughts of feelings and goofy smiles. Wolfram opened up his locker and began switching out last night's homework with his books for his morning classes.

"You're damaged goods."

Wolfram paused when he heard the words the condescending tone from behind said. He turned around and was surprised to see Saralegi, captain of the Debate Team, behind him. He had his usual innocent smile gracing his beautiful face, but the gold eyes staring Wolfram down were cold.

"Excuse me," Wolfram stated, raising an eyebrow at the odd phrase.

"You're damaged goods, Bielefeld, and it's only a matter of time before sweet Yuri realizes that. After all, anyone raised by the infamous Cheri Bielefeld has to be as damaged as she is," Saralegi answered cruelly.

"Watch your mouth," Wolfram growled out, glaring at Sara.

Sara only raised an unconcerned eyebrow at him before asking, "Did I say anything untrue? Your mother finds herself a new toy every once in a while and shows him off like art before she chucks them like trash, but everyone knows who the real trash is. Yuri will eventually realize that you inherited more than just your mother's looks, and when he does he will be mine."

Wolfram rolled his eyes. He should have known what this was about.

"Is that what this is all about. Honestly, your making a fool of yourself. One: you don't know the first thing about my mom, and two: Yuri and I aren't actually dating."

"And yet, he still thinks you're worth sticking around for, though why is beyond me. But that doesn't change anything. He will learn that it's like mother like son when it comes to you and when he does I will be waiting to comfort the poor, heartbroken Yuri."

With that Sara gave him one final smirk before turning on his heel and stalking down the hall. Wolfram glared after him before turning back towards his locker to finish switching out the books he needed. Wolfram slammed his locker shut and stalked off to his homeroom. When Wolfram stepped into the room, he was immediately approached by Yuri, and Wolfram had to force himself not to groan. It wasn't Yuri's fault that Sara was being a jerk, but that didn't change the fact that he was the last person Wolfram wanted to see when he was in this mood.

"Hey,Wolf, I was wondering if...what's wrong," Yuri asked suddenly, frowning at Wolfram.

"Nothing, what were you going to ask me," Wolfram answered but judging by Yuri's deepening frown, Wolfram could tell he wasn't convincing. To avoid looking at Yuri's face, Wolfram pretended to be searching for something in his backpack.

"Hey," Yuri said softly, placing a gentle hand on Wolfram's arm, "You know you can talk to me, right," Yuri insisted, concern shining in his eyes.

Wolfram felt himself melt a little under that concern gaze. He gave Yuri a small smile before saying, "Thank you, Yuri, but I'm okay." Yuri did not look convinced so he added on, "I promise. Now, what did you want to ask me?"

Yuri hesitated for a second, but then asked, "I was going to ask about Friday night. What time do you want me to pick you up?"

"My mom decided that she wanted to take pictures when you pick me up, so thirty minutes before the dance starts should be fine."

Yuri smiled brightly at him, "Great! Is everyone meeting after class today?"

"No, not today. Tomorrow, we will be meeting after school to decorate and set the gym up for the dance Friday. Today, I'm meeting my mom after school."

"Okay, great," Yuri smiled at Wolfram. Yuri turned to head back towards his desk, but paused and turned around back to Wolfram, "I was serious, by the way." When Wolfram only raised an eyebrow in confusion, Yuri clarified, "About being there for you. I've been very clear about what I want us to be, but I want you to know that no matter what, I'm here for you. Whether it's as your boyfriend, friend, or whatever you will have me as; I'm here."

Wolfram stared at Yuri in confusion. For the first time he began to feel a well of emotion build up inside while looking at Yuri. He almost went to him, almost let out his fears and insecurities. Then Sara's words came back to him. While Sara was very much wrong about his mother, didn't mean he wasn't wrong about Yuri. Wolfram knew from experience that very rarely does anything last forever. As wonderful as Yuri appear to be right now, things will change eventually. He will move on, and Wolfram will be left alone. With that reminder, Wolfram ignore the feelings welling up inside and forced a smile.

"Thank you, Yuri, but I'll be okay," Wolfram gave another smile for heading back towards his desk. Wolfram stopped when he heard Yuri called after him, "I know you will be." Wolfram turned back towards Yuri and frowned in confusion.

"You're strong and I know that you can get through anything," Yuri smiled softly at him before continuing, "But you don't have to do it alone." The homeroom bell rang and everyone started to pack up and head towards their first period. Yuri took a step closer so that Wolfram could hear him over the noise, "All you have to do is let me in." Wolfram swallowed and had to look away from the sincerity in Yuri's eyes. "I'll, uh, see you later," and could not get out of the room fast enough.

As Wolfram headed towards his first period, he took a deep breath and tried to calm his beating heart. As he walked down the hall he passed by a smug looking Sara, who was probably on his way to flirt with Yuri. Wolfram narrowed his eyes as he thought, **Well Sara can have him. Like Yuri said, I will be just fine on my own. **

**Well here is chapter 6! So sorry for the long wait. Sorry this chapter was so short, but don't worry I will update soon. There is about 2 or 3 more chapters to this story, and then it will be complete! Yay! And A Chance at Happiness is also almost finished! Hope y'all enjoyed this chapter.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kyo Kara Maoh or its characters, and I am not making a profit from this fanfiction.**

KKM - Speaking

**KKM - Thoughts**

_KKM - Flashbacks_

_**KKM - Thoughts in Flashbacks **_

Chapter 7

Wolfram gave an annoyed sighed as he stood in the dressing room of a men's formal wear store. This was the fifth suit he tried on this afternoon, and apparently, his mother was nowhere near done.

"I want him to try this tie…. Oh and that hat. No-no, not that one. Yes that…wait no…yes that."

"Ugh, Mother, leave the poor sales person alone. I'm not trying on anymore suits," Wolfram stated.

"Oh, but darling, you would look marvelous in this beautiful green vest and tie."

"What I'm wearing now _is _green, Mom," Wolfram stated with exaggerated patience.

"Yes, but this green is different…it's a beautiful emerald green with a hint of-."

"No more suits, Mom," Wolfram interrupted before Cheri could finish.

Wolfram did not think he could survive another one his mother's long tangents about the differences of two colors. He was already getting a headache.

"Oh, very well," Cheri relented, "come on out, and let me see."

Wolfram breathed a sigh of relief as he stepped out of the cramped dressing room, and had to restrain himself from rolling his eyes when his mother nearly squealed when she saw him in the suit.

"Oh, Wolfie-chan, you look so handsome. This green and white suit was made for you."

Wolfram turned towards the large mirror behind him. When he first saw his mother's selections, he had thought her fashion sense when out the window; but now that he is seeing everything paired together and on him, he thought the outfit wasn't half bad. The blazer, pants, and shirt combo he was wearing were all white, but the black buttons sewn on his shirt and blazer added a little bit of color to the white garments. The hunter green vest and tie clashed beautifully with the white suit. Wolfram eyes met his mother's in the mirror, and he gave a shy smile.

"You really think so?" Wolfram asked.

"Of course, darling, really brings out your beautiful eyes. Oh, I just can't wait for your boyfriend to see how handsome you look."

"Mother…for the thousandth time…he is not my boyfriend," Wolfram stated tiredly.

"You two still not dating? He seems quite taken with you. You should give him a chance."

Wolfram was silent as he let himself think about what dating Yuri would be like. He imagined that Yuri would be caring and funny, but then Saralegi's words from earlier that day flashed through his mind. **No, don't kid yourself Wolf**, Wolfram thought.

"Yeah, seems that way now. It always does before the truth is shoved in our faces."

"Pardon?" Cheri frowned at her son's odd statement.

"Isn't that what happened to you? Since I've been old enough to remember, I've watch you get hurt by men who only wanted to use you in some way or another. If I let it, then sooner or later I will be used and then tossed away like trash. I won't let that happen.," Wolfram stated as he frowned down at his feet.

"Hmm…is that what you think of me?" he heard his mother ask.

"What?" Wolfram stated as he quickly looked up and frowned at his mother in confusion.

"Is that what you think of me? That I am trash?" Cheri asked again, with a carefully neutral face.

"No! No, no, of course not, mother," Wolfram rushed to assure his mom, "that's not what I meant at all. I just…," Wolfram plopped down on the couch behind him, "it just seems that is how people look at us sometimes. Like we are some kind of accessory to hang on their arm until they get tired of us. If Yuri treated me like that…I couldn't," Wolfram faltered, but then looked up from his feet, "Why should I set myself up to be hurt?"

There was a moment where Wolfram didn't hear anything from his mom. He was beginning to worry that he hurt her feelings, but then he felt her sit down beside him.

"I guess it makes sense that you would feel this way. You haven't seen me in love. You were just a baby when your father died," Cheri stated softly. Wolfram's guilt began to sink in even more when he noticed his mother get that far-off look in her eyes she always gets whenever she thought about his father. **Nice job, Wolf. Should've just kept your mouth shut**, Wolfram thought.

"I shouldn't be surprise that you feel I haven't ever felt the happiness you feel when you fall in love, but I have Wolf," Cheri smiled softly, "and it's an amazing feeling. It's almost indescribable, but it's so overwhelming. You can't decide if you want to smile, cry, scream, or laugh. Sometimes you want to do all four. The utter joy you feel is one of the best things you'll ever feel. The only thing better is the love I've felt as a mother," Cheri said as she ran a hand through Wolfram's golden locks, and he smiled softly back at her.

"The point in me telling you all this is so that you know that I have felt that joy. I've felt it with your father, and with your brothers' fathers as well. I will find that happiness again one day, and so will you. Now, I'm not going to lie to you and say you won't be hurt, and I also won't lie and say there aren't people like what you describe because there definitely are, you and I both know that. But that does not mean you let that scare you into not living your life. People like that do not own your life, you do," Cheri finished by giving Wolfram a kiss on top his head.

Wolfram gave his mom a half smile before grasping her hand and softly said, "I'm sorry if I hurt your feelings, Mom."

"Oh, honey, you didn't," Cheri ruffled Wolfram's hair, earning herself a disgruntled look. Cheri was quiet as she watched her son fix his hair. She tilted her head as a thoughtful frown crossed her face. Those were some concerning comments that Wolfram had made. "Where did all that come from anyways?" Cheri asked, attempting to sound curious rather than the concern she was really feeling. Her frown grew when she noticed her son's shoulders stiffen slightly at her question, but they were relaxed again before she could point it out.

"Oh, it's nothing, Mom. Don't worry about it. I'm sorry I upset you," Wolfram apologized again.

"You didn't upset me, honey. Now why don't we finish up here. I think we've both earned ourselves some mint chocolate chip ice cream," Cheri decided to change the subject, but made a note to get Conrad to talk with Wolfram. He always had a way in getting Wolf to open up.

"Sounds good, Mother," Wolfram stated and then headed back into the dressing room to change back into his own clothes.

While his mom was paying for the outfit, Wolfram made himself comfortable in one of plush chairs scattered throughout the store. He decided to distract himself with his phone, and noticed he had a text message from Yuri.

**Yuri: **_Hey Wolf, what color will you be wearing to the dance?_

**Wolf: **_White, hunter green, and a little bit of black._

**Yuri: **_Beautiful_

**Wolf: **_You haven't even seen it yet. It could be hideous and embarrassing for all you know._

**Yuri: **_Not possible. Nothing could ever be hideous on you, Angel._

**Wolf: **_*eyeroll* Lame_

**Yuri: **_You love it ;)_

Wolfram looked up as his mom approached, carrying his suit covered by large black bag with the store's logo printed on it.

"Oh, I just can't wait for Friday night to get here. Your brothers are going to love your outfit!"

"Wait, what? Gwendal and Conrad will be there?" Wolfram asked, he could already feel the dread seeping in.

"Of course, I invited them," Cheri admitted.

"You _invited _them?! Why would you do that?!" Wolfram asked alarmed.

"Why wouldn't I? They wouldn't want to miss seeing you in your new suit."

"Ugh…this is going to be so embarrassing," Wolfram groaned as he buried his face in his hands.

"Oh, don't be so dramatic. They are very excited to meet Yuri," Cheri stated cheerfully.

That did not make Wolfram feel better. He groaned a second time before giving his attention back to his texts with Yuri.

**Wolf: **_I apologize in advance._

**Yuri: **_Um…for what?_

**Wolf: **_My brothers will be there when you pick me up._

**Yuri: **_Your brothers, huh? I take it they're a tad over protective?_

**Wolf: **_A tad? That's the understatement of the year._

**Yuri: **_Oh…I see…well never fear…I will not run away. Love conquers all…even over protective brothers._

**Wolf: **_You practicing for a Shakespearean play or something?_

**Yuri: **_Haha. Very cute. And as I've said before, you know you love it ;)_

**Wolf: **_See you tomorrow, Yuri_

**Yuri: **_Later, Angel._

**Yay! It's finally here! I'm very sorry for the verrrrry long wait! But I hope to make up for it by finishing this and my other story, A Chance at Happiness, within the next couple of weeks. Sorry for the short chapters, but I think I will do better with updates if I keep to shorter chapters from now on. Hope you liked this chapter!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kyo Kara Maoh or its characters, and I am not making a profit from this fanfiction.**

KKM - Speaking

**KKM - Thoughts**

_KKM - Flashbacks_

_**KKM - Thoughts in Flashbacks **_

Chapter 8

Wolfram grumbled as he fought with fixing his tie. Yuri would be over in half an hour to pick him up for the dance. He had hoped to be ready by now, but the dang tie was being difficult. Wolfram gave another frustrated sigh and had half a mind to just throw the thing away when there was a light knock on his door. Wolfram called out a greeting without looking away from the mirror.

"You having troubles there, Wolfram?"

Wolfram looked up from his task, and a bright smile crossed his face when his brothers face suddenly appeared in the mirror next to his own.

"Conrad!"

Wolfram whirled around and hugged his older brother.

"Wolf, you're going to wrinkle your suit," Conrad chuckled, but returned his younger brother's hug.

"What are you doing here so early? Mom said it would be a little after six by the time you get here," Wolfram asked.

"My supervisor let me leave early today," Conrad answered.

"Hmph, he must be working you too hard. I hardly get to see you these days," Wolfram stated with a frown.

"I know, I'm sorry. There's a big case I've been working on," Conrad answered with a sheepish smile.

At those words Wolfram's eyebrows shot up, and his eyes twinkled in curiosity.  
"Oooh, what kind of case? Murder? Treason? Mafia? Conspiracy? What are your leads?"

Wolfram's eagerness brought a small smile to Conrad's face. He shook his head as a silent laugh passed through his lips.

"Wolf, you know I can't talk about my cases. Even if I could, I still wouldn't share any details. It's much too dangerous," Conrad stated.

"Oh, come on! I'm not scared," Wolfram stated as he crossed his arms and tilt his chin up.

"That's what worries me," Conrad commented dryly. "Besides, you're still in high school. Your biggest concern should be homework," Conrad glanced down at Wolfram's chest and couldn't stop another laugh coming through, "and how to wear a tie apparently," Conrad stated, shaking his head. Wolfram blushed and decided to stare down at his shoes, but didn't stop Conrad when he began to tighten the tie.

"There. That's better," Conrad took a step back to double check the tie wasn't crooked.

Wolfram turned back towards the mirror and started to smooth his hands over any wrinkles on his shirt or suit. Through the mirror, Wolf noticed Conrad have a seat on the bed behind them… and began to fidget. Conrad first started to brush away imaginary dust on his pants, then twiddled his thumbs before moving on to rubbing his jaw. **Uh oh**, Wolfram thought. He knew that behavior. That was Conrad gearing up for one of his big brother talks. Wolfram restrained himself from rolling his eyes. **Gee, I wonder what this is about**, Wolfram thought.

"I heard you got to spend the day with Mom the other day. She mentioned you two were shopping for your suit," Conrad stated, trying (and failing) to sound casual.

** Ah, imagine that, **was Wolfram's next thought, this time restraining a frustrated sigh. Wolfram instead glance down and began to smooth his hand down his suit again, this time over imaginary wrinkles. He shouldn't be surprise though. Their Mom always sent Conrad for these types of talks.

"Mom, mentioned the talk you two had. In particular, she mentioned some comments you made that concerned her."

"I apologized for that," Wolfram stated with the smallest hint of a defensive tone.

"I know, Wolf. No one is angry, we're just worried," Conrad assured. After a moment of silence, Conrad continued on. "Some of those comments sounded specific," Conrad suggested, his tone hinting that he wanted Wolfram confirm. Wolfram instead decided to stare down at his feet as he scuffed them against the carpet. Conrad waited for a moment, but when it was clear that Wolfram wasn't going to say anything, Conrad sighed. "Wolf, have you heard some of those comments before?"

Wolfram sighed, resigning to the fact that Conrad wasn't going to let this go. He slowly turned around, but still refused to look up at his brother, giving Conrad the answer he needed without saying anything. "Did a classmate say those things to you?" Conrad asked gently. Wolfram bit his lip, but gave a single confirming nod without glancing up at Conrad.

"Will you tell me the student's name?" Conrad asked, his voice remaining gentle.

"No," Wolfram stated firmly, still without looking up at the brother he looked up to so much.

There was awkward moment of silence between the two brothers before it was finally broken by a small chuckle coming from Conrad. Wolfram's head shot up to finally look at Conrad, confused by the odd laughter coming from his brother. Wolfram frowned when he noticed the small smile and far-away look in his brother's eyes, as if Conrad was remembering a fond memory.

"I was remembering a time when you were in the 5th grade. You had got into trouble at school. I was in college at the time, and I had to leave campus to come get you."

Wolfram flushed and subconsciously rubbed at the back of his head.

"There was quite a bit of instances like that during those days," Wolfram admitted. He was a bit of a handful when he was kid.

Conrad laughed and nodded, "Yes, indeed there were. But there was one particular instance that was truly remarkable." Wolfram raised an eyebrow at that. _Remarkable _isn't exactly the word Wolfram would use to describe his behavior when he was that age.

"You were quite the sight when I arrived at the school. A busted lip, black eye, and scraped cheeks were a few of the injuries you had. Turns out you had got into a fight with a bully to defend a fellow classmate. By the time I got there, the bully had already been sent home for the day with a warning. You were still in trouble because you refused to, in the principle's words, to apologize to the bully, or something like that. The principle was ridiculous really. Anyways, you wound up with a two-week's suspension. The kid you were defending felt awful. He started to blame himself and was calling himself useless, weak, worthless; just saying some truly demeaning things about himself. Up until then, you hadn't said a word, not even when you were told you were being suspended; but hearing that boy say those things about himself was liking turning a switch on in your head. You finally yelled for the boy to be quiet and listen up, and proceeded to change the way the boy saw himself. While it wasn't a drastic change, I could that he was taking in what you were saying: that he mattered, that he was worthy, that he was braver then he thought. I was so proud of you in that moment because you helped him remember how amazing he truly was."

Wolfram smiled as that memory replayed in his mind. That day had a big part in inspiring him to start the anti-bullying club. Wolfram was confused though as to why Conrad was bringing it up now.

"In regards to what was said to you by that student the other day… I wonder, Wolfram, what you would do if the situation was reversed a little bit. If you were hearing about this from a student you were supporting, and they were feeling like those words were true, what would you say to them?"

Wolfram smiled as he understood what his brother was hinting at. "I would say that they do matter, that they are strong and brave, and whatever things a bully says does not define who they are. The same things I said to that boy that day."

Conrad nodded as he gave Wolfram's shoulder a comforting squeeze. "I would agree with you. I would also add that the only person who gets to decide who you are, is you. No one else," Conrad stated, giving Wolfram a gentle smile. Wolfram leaned forward and hugged Conrad, as he pulled back he said, "Thank you, Conrad." Conrad responded by smiling and ruffling his hair. Wolfram groaned and leaned away, "Conrad! You'll mess up my hair." Before Conrad could respond, their mother's voice carried up from down stairs.

"Wolfie-chan! Your darling date is here! You didn't tell me how handsome he is!"

Conrad burst out laughing as Wolfram groaned as he flushed an impressive red.

"Ugh, I knew I should have just met Yuri there," Wolfram grumbled.

Conrad shook his head as he headed towards the bedroom door.

"Well, that's my que to go down stairs and keep Gwen from murdering your date with his eyes. Finish getting ready, but don't take too long. I couldn't convince Gwen to not bring his service weapon inside the house," Conrad stated, clearly amused by the situation as he step out of the door.

Wolfram rolled his eyes upward as he gave another mortified groan. **Why must my family be so embarrassing**, was Wolfram's final thought before he began to finish getting ready.


End file.
